Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4} & {4} & {-2} \\ {1} & {-1} & {4}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {2} & {-2} \\ {2} & {0} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4}-{2} & {4}-{2} & {-2}-{-2} \\ {1}-{2} & {-1}-{0} & {4}-{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {2} & {0} \\ {-1} & {-1} & {4}\end{array}\right]}$